The Enemy's Daughter
by Zizzle-Fashizzle
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory, that title. So, yeah, I wrote a story about the One That is The One's daughter, who is an OC. Nothing big. :  All rights go to Jamsie-Poo Patterson! T for language!
1. Prologue

**This was originally going to be a Daniel X fanfiction, but then I got a Writer's Block and turned it into a Witch and Wizard one. Oh, and I made some changes with it… A tiny bit. Enjoy.**

My dad's quite an ass, let's start with that.

Reason one: He basically turned the country into a wasteland of discipline and a bunch of bull-crap.  
>Reason two: He captures innocent kids and teens and puts them into prison. Or kills them.<br>Reason three: He's always not a happy-camper.  
>Reason four: I can't listen to my music, see my favorite graffiti art or paper cup Sharpie art, which I absolutely adore. Because of him and his stupid laws.

So, my dream? To join the Resistance: a group of rebellious kids who are trying to stop my father from being a bigger ass.

Now, I know that's being a big traitor, but I have a reason. I don't support his bull-crap. At all. Plus, I'm almost eighteen. I have freedom.

When I told him that right in the face, I got a black eye, which got him a kick in the wrong place with my super strength.

Oh yeah- I forgot to mention one thing that's pretty big: My dad's a wizard, and so was my mom… This makes me a witch.

I can pretty much do anything. Sometimes I call myself Supergirl. Pretty freaking awesome, I know. I bet you're so jealous.

Okay, let's get off a little part of Memory Lane and start with _my _story. The story of the daughter of the One Who is the One, who betrayed her own father.

Dun. Dun. Dun.


	2. The Truth and Crashing

**Okay, I know this has nothing to do with this story or series but for Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus fans- HOLY SHIZNIT, HAVE YOU SEEN THE SON OF NEPTUNE TRAILER? AWESOME SAUCE, MAN!**

"**DAD, NO**, that's ridiculous." I commented as I sat in a desk chair, chewing bubble gum loudly, just for the mock effect.

I squirmed to sit with my legs crossed. After getting situated, I noticed that everyone was staring at me. My dad was giving me the oh-I-am-going-to-make-you-into-chow glare, but I didn't care. I really don't care even that my douchebag dad hates me, because I hate his guts too.

We're quite the happy family, me and my dad, who is The One That is the One, leader of the Order.

"Why is making the flag charcoal grey ridiculous?" One of my dad's assistants asked me with a confused expression.

I looked over at them after popping a bubble, which made my dad's face turn blood red with anger. "Because," I answered matter-of-factly. "Charcoal grey reminds me of happy stuff, which makes Dad angry. You don't want Dad angry, right?"

The council cringed as my words echoed in the huge room: _You don't want Dad angry, right- ight-ight-ight?_

I was totally kidding. Charcoal grey is just a crappy color. I just wanted to say that to say that I had an opinion too, after all, I _was _the leader's daughter, was I not?

Dad finally controlled his facial color and said through gritted teeth, "No charcoal grey, then."

"Woo-hoo," I said cheerfully, giving my dad a charming grin.

He glared at me for a moment, and then turned back to the council. "What about.-"

"Oh. My. God," I interrupted with sarcasm, "What about _purple_? I mean, it shows the color of Dad's face most of the time." I winked at Dad. "Brings fear, Father."

One of the officers at the walls bit their lip to keep from laughing. They had tears in their eyes, and I winked at them.

Dad looked ready to explode. He told me calmly, trying to control his anger, "Blake,"  
>"Yes?" I asked innocently with a small smile.<br>"Hallway."  
>"Okie dokie, then." I got up and skipped out the door, saying, "Bye, y'all."<p>

"Bye," some of them said in a small voice.

Out in the hallway, Dad turned sharply around after shutting the door. His face was transforming between blood red and dark violet.

I wasn't scared at all. "See?" I asked happily. "Your face is purple! I was right!"

Dad just sighed and face-palmed his forehead hopelessly. I grinned in satisfaction. Major thing on my list of things to do: Mock Dad. Check.

"Why so blue, Father?" I asked sarcastically.

Dad exploded. His face stayed purple, but his cheeks were flaming red. His eyes bulged out of his head, and man, he looked like Hulk.

"STOP BEING SARCASTIC!" He screamed.

I had never seen him like this. So, I totally freaked out. I shrunk a little, eyes wide in fear, and trembled. I felt like my confidence had completely crumbled.

"I CANNOT _TAKE _YOUR ATTITUDE ANYMORE, BLAKE!" Dad continued to scream at me. "YOU ARE THE MOST ROTTEN CHILD-"

"Well you know why I act like this?" I yelled defensively, sounding more confident than I sounded.  
>"NO!" Dad exclaimed. "TELL ME!"<br>"BECAUSE I _HATE _YOUR PATHETIC _ASS_!"

A hard gust of wind broke out of me, crashed into my dad, and sent him flying backwards.

He landed on his back with a sickening _crunch _and I caught my breath in shock.

For the first time, my heart split in two, despite my anger. I hadn't wanted to hurt my dad, but of course, my powers went bonkers.

Dad didn't move.

For a moment I had the horrifying thought that I had killed him, but he groaned and curled up on his side, more moans of agony spilling out of his mouth.

My heart was pounding as I stared at my dad, my eyes wide in horror. What… What had I done? I was a monster.

But, a small voice in my head snarled, _That's what you get, jerk._

I agreed, but I was in too much shock to say or think anything.

My body trembled as my dad continued to groan in pain. It was like a sad soundtrack replaying in my mind over and over and over and over again.

"D-D-Dad…?" I whispered carefully and slowly, sudden tears coming into my eyes.  
>"D…" He mumbled.<br>"Dad?" I repeated frantically. "Dad! Dad!"

Without hesitation, I ran over to check on him, the tears running down my cheeks.

I sat on my legs as I called, "Dad? Dad, are you alright? Dad, please, answer me! I'm so sorry, Dad."

He didn't move a muscle; just moans.

"Daddy, please!" I cried. "Daddy, please wake up! I said I was so sorry for what I did- Dad, please! Daddy…"

I hadn't called him "Daddy" since I was seven, but that's how I felt. Seven years old, helpless, hopeless, and just too darn confused.

What was I doing? I was supposed to resent my dad! He was the biggest jerk ever! What was I doing, suddenly running to his side and begging for forgiveness? It was crazy.

Dad's eyes opened slowly.

My tears faded, and my heart began to pound as I looked into those dark eyes. They showed pure hatred.

I knew what was coming, and it wasn't going to be good.


End file.
